The Two Worlds
by KikioHatake
Summary: Two sides, too many bad guys, and a bunch of heroes! All trying to get one light......full summary inside.


**Full Summary -** Two sides, too many bad guys, and a bunch of heroes, all trying to get one light! A bundle of the Old and New of Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts! A little of the known and unknown anime characters. Let's see how it all turns out!

**KH Light Side** - Kingdom Hearts Light Side

**KH Dark Side** - Kingdom Hearts Dark Side

**Disclaimer -** I do not own any of the characters in this story...besides Ralph and Stella! All the rest are owned by their respectful owners.

Warning may be some OCC's sorry if so!

** The Two Worlds **

**- KH Light Side - **

All was pretty much silent inside the castle of Hollow Bastion. The dim light of the sun shined through the big window closest to our well known 'silent' Squall...I mean Leon. As he only stared out the window waiting for something exciting to happen. The only others in the room were a select few. Cowboy Irvine, an annoying Yuffie, a sleeping Cloud, a mad eating hotdog fiend Zell, and the two others, Quistis and Aerith. The last one of them came running down the stairs towards Leon. His entertainment had come to him. Cid Highwind stopped behind Leon.

"..." Leon's normal phrase of a question "What?"

"You won't believe it! I found the other side of Kingdom Hearts!" he said out of breath.

Hollow Bastion all of a sudden became all to quiet then before.

"But...but there's no possible way for us to get there. Only ones from there can come here..." he said as he heard Leon sigh with anger.

His entertainment had left him.

"Well...we'll keep trying! We will find a way over there to find our loved ones!" Aerith cheered on. The rest stared at her, then to Cloud then back to her. "...Never mind. I'll shut up now." she said turning back to the bookshelf.

Cid slowly walked back up the stairs, and everything was once the peaceful quite again, but the dim lights of sun were no longer being shown. Leon's peace had left him to.

**- KH Dark Side - **

"I've never been so bored in my life! Heck...this is more boring than that one boring day I said was really boring!" Riku blabbed.

"YOU are boring me!" Barret yelled at him. "Your mom..." Riku whispered. "I don't understand you two, always bickering for the most unknown reasons!" Ralph commented in. "Thanks for my reasons" the Unknown said.

The three only stared at the black hooded figure as he seemed to have a darkening aura around him and as if he was floating sideways.

"Are you some kind of mutant hooded magic ninja?" asked Riku.

The hooded figure only went to the darkest corner and made weird sounds.

A young woman's voice broke the earrie silence. It was that loud to break something that silent. Sora's eyes snapped open. "FOOD!" he screamed with delight. At that moment he dashed like the matrix to the kitchen, which was located on the far left of him and disappeared without a trace.

"That was so random...and this story isn't getting anywhere!" Riku sighed. "Yeah let's get this to the point." Ralph said.

**- Midnight - **

A storm approached them fast, and they all knew they wouldn't get a good nights sleep. Riku already had the feeling Sora was remembering the past. The whole house that sat in Deep Dive was dark, darker than the Unknown, darker than Barrett chasing after "ME!" yelled Ralph. Everyone was seated in the dark living room with only a couple of candles for light. Everyone tried to stare at Ralph. Only starting into darkness.

"Alright, you can go first...bitch." Stella told him. The two were playing a board game...in the dark, being so bored, who wouldn't.

"This is ridicules...stupid storm shutting the stupid lights off." Tifa announced. "I had the hint of you trying to be a poet Tifa?" Riku smart mouthed. "It's for Cloud...shut the fuck up bitch." Riku glared at Tifa through the darkness. Well...trying to.

Sora snapped from his trance of 'retard' and finally notice what was happening. And in only a matter of seconds he was bored.

"Hey...Unknown how do you know where you are in the dark?" Sora asked towards a random place. "Mhmmm...I touch myself?" it said. All was silent...After an awkward silence, Tifa told everyone to get some sleep. As if they could from the response of what the Unknown had said.

**- 3:00am -**

The crack of thunder awoke Riku from his slumber. He rolled over on his side trying to get back to sleep...but something was just...'staring' at him. He closed his eyes ignoring it. GOSH it wouldn't stop staring, it's eyes didn't peel from his body. Riku opened one eye. It had gotten closer. "What the hell..." he whispered.

He was confused when he seen the attenas on top it's head from the light by the window. Since when did the Unknown have things on top his head Riku thought. It's glowing gold eyes, were very big...it was so close that it was practically touching him. Finally he noticed it was a --

"HEARTLESS, EVERYBODY RUN!" he yelled shooting out of his comfy spot and pulling out his sword. Everyone had also awoken from the shock of a loud noise got up and crowded by Riku's bedroom door.

"I am trying to get some sleep you fucking bitch, NOW GO GET THE HELL TO IT!" yelled Barrett. Stella still rubbing her eyes just look around.

"Mustard Sandwich?" she said from what voice she had.

"What the fuck..No! HEARTLESS!" Riku screamed again. Sora awoke that time getting up and running into Riku's room, noticing what he said. He pulled out his key blade and hid behind Riku. The window busted open. A man in a red cape with black underclothes and a freakin big gun shot the heartless. Next to him was a dog like lion 'thing'.

"Vincent! Red 13!" cheered Tifa. "Everyone to the backyard!" yelled Red 13. They all scrambled to the backyard fighting off heartless when...they got to the door to see a pile of heartless sitting there.

"Damn...Sora put it away!" yelled Ralph. "...hmmm? Wha?" he asked just noticing what was happening again.

Riku grabbed the key blade and threw it through the window. "Yeah! Score I think I hit one!" he cheered!

"MY FUCKING KEY BLADE YOU BITCH YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" yelled Sora.

"Screw this let's get the hell out of here!" yelled Barret. The key blade appeared back in Sora's hands.

"AHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed and began panicking.

"Ok I've got an idea!" spoke the Unknown. "Listen, I have a special powered crystal to transport us out of here, somewhere I don't know where, but somewhere safe! So everyone get close to it!" he spoke as he pulled the dark crystal out of his dark unknown pocket stashed with secret porn.

"I hope this works, if it doesn't, I'll bitch slap you into the world of darkness." Barret yelled. "He's already there." Tifa said. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!" Riku yelled.

Blank stares were shown. then darkness surrounded them all and panic assembled again. Soon after that, they were gone and the house was covered with small cute heartless roaming around.

The first thing they all noticed when they awoke was that they weren't in Kansas anymore...

-TBC


End file.
